


I have been raised by no man

by sorryforbeingchaoticneutral2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryforbeingchaoticneutral2/pseuds/sorryforbeingchaoticneutral2
Summary: the paladins are training for the alluras version sort of paladin fitness pacemaker test and lance , he has no fear , and hes also really good at it , on his training he only responds : i was raised by no man





	I have been raised by no man

Today was the big day , the day , tHE DAY , where Allura despite being the goddess that she is decides to test her paladins on three key features : accuracy ,combat , strength and durability. the paladins were preparing themselves for this day , days went by and the 4 paladins continuously trained. they all had their strengths and weakness and they all feared performing badly also Alluras wrath. by the end of the day they all smelled like highschool kids who had finished their Fitness pace maker test . 

All except one paladin , Lance Mcclain , for some odd reason he was calm, collected , in that state of mind where he didn't even fear death , because that was close to the feeling if the result they got was bad. Lance was collected , too collected the paladins made bets on what would happen to them individually if they did bad , as sad as that sounds it was comforting. in regards to the case of calmness exhibited by lance , now its not that lance did nothing  , he did do training of course , joined them in extreme laser tag , but he mainly kept to himself , even Keith the 'loner' was far more social than lance for past few days. lance seemed the least tired amongst all of them , which really did surprise Allura because they all literally were drinking food goo smoothie as the were tired. 

A  few hours event , the four paladins were now exhausted laying on the floor rather than the couch because according to Pidge '' as a sciencer it is more colder ''  Allura and lance both rolled their eyes but questioned no more. before lance could comment any further his name was called out by the computer . '' this is for all the times i trained indirectly '' lance says like a little prayer on seeing the screen he shows the middle finger before hyping him up saying ''Wait till you be my bitch '' . 

The training room had transformed into three main areas , the first being boxing , the second a sort of archery practice field and last , a parkour area where they would have to dodge electrical shocks. each having an important lesson the boxing to teach strength and endurance , archery for precision and accuracy and the last to know how to flee when the enemy. as lance placed the box gloves and stepped into the ring he looked at his opponent and smirked Eliza  _i will make you proud , and thank you for all those years_  he thought Eliza being his aunt , but not biological aunt , she was just maybe a few years older than Shiro and technically was lances neighbor ,but she had that title as long as lance could remember . entering the ring he looked at the gladiator which now almost had a hybrid mix of slight galaran endurance and human strength; and all he could hear was the voice of his aunt and he could just imagine her outside the ring with dark purple lipstick a messy bun and her strong yet comforting hands holding always two cups of tea .

Her voice was always playful yet so fierce : _focus lance , that is your opponent  and one of you will get out of that ring ''_ and lances vision is now only to the gladiator he gives the first hit strong but not to harsh like he's playing with it he thinks  '' _look always a way to escape ,a way to get the other person on the ground ''_  the gladiator hits back also but lance defends himself this goes on for some time before he hears his aunts voice '' _you know your strong areas lance , never let someone_ _find out always make the other person think they got you in their fingers and if you know when to strike it need not be within the next moment , but you NEED to fight back''_   lance spots a weak spot and waits for the right second to hit the gladiator, and when he does the gladiator stops moving . there is a moment of silence before the computer says : '' proceed to level two ''. lance smiles innocently as he looks back at the the opposite room where his friends look at him with fear and astonishment. Pidge was so shocked that she went to the mic not even bothering to hesitate her self from whispering to the comms saying '' oh my god ,oh my god ,,,you on X games mode'' ,the blue paladin and the green paladin have a moment of laughter before the rest of the team catches what she just had said.   

Round two was relatively easy , he's tHE TEAM sHARPSHOOTER , and besides he was truly grateful for his sister veronica , always throwing some shit at him the weirdest thing she threw was a very painfully realistic life-sized barbie head , her makeup was more human and when your seven years old and someone throws you a head you don't say '' so ..no body ?? and throw the head at the ground , no you suspect your sibling to be a murderer . veronica was calm more calm than lance, despite her love for extremely blue denim jeans , or the fact he had a small packet of cranberries every time with her , she still is lances arrow either pulling lance was from the self pity he had and pushing lance to see more. Lance could feel veronicas soul as they passed through planets various topography , veronica was lances gravity and more importantly a patient sister . so when she first took lance to a archery range to show to aim with such accuracy lance learned two things that stayed with him for all of eternity : _never piss your fucking sister , people can kill you if they really wanted too_. As lance held the bow and arrow he could almost picture veronicas excited glaze , Altean bows were different. each paladin had a different shape based on their preference , for lance he had beautiful ocean waves reminding him of home engraved with gold and copper which looked stunning on the dark blue. the bows were shaped like a droplet of water in inverse but on sticking the required target it would change to a obsidian purple and the tips would show slight gold. Lance had a million thoughts in his head , Veronicas voice just like blue lions is very comforting '' _give them hell lance , make them a reason to not forget your name_ '', a bit more terrifying but still comforting ; 10 bullseye shots is all it took to win and lance gave them 20. And just like that second round was over too. He missed his sister goddammit , he missed playing and styling with his sisters hair, her excited voice when she had gossip , this one voice she did on purpose when it was to wake him up ; despite the voices of pride came through the Comms  all he can think of is his sisters sharp look and sly smile and he could feel himself sinking slowly to to the ground. Thankfully the computer stopped by asking him to proceed to round three , bringing himself back to one last thought as though blue had gained his sisters voice  _it is okay to feel pain Lance , you don't need these many walls ._                    

Round three , the last round and though Lance want physically exhausted , he was emotionally drained now he just wanted to go hom- '' Lance did you understand what I said my boy ? " Coran said , unable to pick up Lance replied " sorry , Coran what  was it about the electrical shocks ? " " Your not only receiving electrical shocks Lance you too are receiving mild attacks in various body parts , it's not strong to physically injure you where your paralyzed , but bruising can be an outcome and also remember the shocks are for 10 seconds " Coran says with slight fear , Lance sensed this and reassured the ginger man that he''ll be okay. 

A timer of 5 seconds started and lance on taking a deep breath pictured himself ,running in the streets of Cuba , and he _fucking_ ran  after a hell lot of running on reaching a good height , he saw to This time it was his best girl friend , Mia who kind of became lances black widow best friend during middle school till a good part of his life , his first kiss , his first girl crush because he realized she could murder him , dispose the body and lance got turned on. As lance ran jumping from one roof to another , sliding gracefully , even at some point somersaulting in the air with ease all he could think of was the slytherin girl who liked too much tea [ beverage and gossip] and her first time they met . oddly it was after school and lance , well lance was getting bullied and Mia lets say getting hit with a plastic bat and sneakers as a club hurts like a bitch.

 _buZZZZ_  lance felt that on his arm and decided on getting some cover and waiting subside '' _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR'' K_ eiths voice boomed on the comms lance rolled his eyes before shutting it off. mias voice was very vodka aunt and lance took a lot of life lessons from her ,  _you don't honestly believe that crap where you have to do things instantly_ , _take your time. and just breathe. you'll be_ _okay.._  lance then felt a sharp pain of guilt before starting again , the last time he spoke to her was when she gave that statement. Mia was different person , despite her south Indian background , but never confined to the stereotype that her parents hoped she'd be , she loved art and body art and practically born ready to be a tattoo artist but on the last day they spoke lance was stressed , annoyed , and didn't need this '' life will work out by its own '' , he needed to get to Galaxy Garrison no matter what and he still remembered what he said to her : _**you just don't understand Mia** , i need this i want this , t **his isn't like your dreams** its more important._ Before him dwelling on the past another electric shock was felt but now to his hip , this time almost like angry punch Mia gave before spatting _fuck you_ to lance with slight formation of angry tears and slamming the front door ; Lance remembered having too much pride and not _chasing after her_ ,and not apologizing to her , he remembered how she too was cruel by never letting lance in her life , in despite their friendship , he remembered veronicas anger and frustration when she told lance that Mia _disowned herself_ and how her mom _still_ taunted her, he remembered mias blunt and glares even despite her having a bloody lip and a bruise and a cut on her knuckles after fighting drunk men who tried to hurt veronica. Lance still didn't apologize and Mia stopped waiting ; he missed her the most. 

And just like how quickly lance broke the friendship despite _everything_  ; the test was over on hearing the mechanical voice , and he felt relieved lance felt he could breathe. Mia haunted him now and then but he refused to believe that , for lances pride made her worth be equal to background. Before another thought could happen his team mates made a fuss of him and lance forgot all about her once again. it was Alluras excitement that silenced everyone '' where did you learn to do all of that ???'' ; lance smirkingly said ; Allura I was raised by no man.       

                 

   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write about different personalities and i felt v gay so i made them all women.  
> yall may repost , but give credit .


End file.
